Twists and Turns
by Sibyll Trelawney
Summary: Terri's has been keeping a secret from Mitch for years will it finally come out? Charlotte has a personal problem after a night out, what is it? And who did Luke buy a ring for? I FINALLY UPDATED! SORRY ABOUT THE WAIT!
1. Nightmare

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that are shown or even mentioned on the TV show All Saints. By writing this fan fiction I am not saying that I do own them. I do however own the characters of Gretel, Nathan and any patients' admitted/visitor to Ward 17 in the ff.  
  
Author's Notes: If you would like to borrow any of the characters I created feel free to do so but at least let me know about it so I can read it. I originally wrote this for and English assignment where we had to write a script for two of our favourite television shows. So It's kind of hard to write out because in my book it's summarised and has scene numbers and things. So I'll try my best. Please send me feedback even if you hate it. And if you do send feedback can you let me know if anybody actually reads all this stuff at the top!?! Anyway here's the story.  
  
A young woman watched as two young children ran around the park. They looked about the same age. They helped each other up onto the monkey bars and down the slippery dip. Never taking their eyes off each other for a moment. There was something about them that gave her a feeling of loss and regret. But she couldn't quite think of it. Before she had more time to think she was swept away into a candle lit room.  
  
She knew this one was a memory. One of her wonderful memories of him, the man she would soon marry. He was kissing her. It was their first time together and it was so romantic. Unlike most of her friends, he had taken her to his place instead of lover's leap, on the outskirts of Sydney. It had been so romantic.  
  
She was at work, in her office writing a letter. Then he walks in, not too happy.  
  
"I thought you were busy and wouldn't be able to see me until the board meeting at one thirty." She stated as he sat down opposite her.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?" He asked. His eyes seemed to glare right through her almost as if she wasn't even there.  
  
"I was going to tell you." She paused for a moment wishing she could have told him. "I was scared."  
  
"And I was supposed to live my life in the dark?" He was almost yelling at her. "Never knowing?"  
  
"It wasn't like that, you were angry. I couldn't tell you anything with the state you were in. You punched a whole in the wall, we've been through this." She said calmly trying not to make matters worse.  
  
"No more lies Terri." Mitch said in an almost threatening tone. He raised his hand and let it some down on her cheek sending her halfway across the room.  
  
Terri's eyes snapped open. She rolled over onto her stomach and cried into her pillow. For once she was glad that Mitch had to work late. She'd forgotten all about that one little secret. But it was that time of the year, and it was now or never to tell the truth. 


	2. One Busy Morning

Ward 17 seemed to be at it's busiest for ten o' clock in the morning. The new receptionist had been sick for a week, nobody had a clue where Nelson was and there was a pile up on the highway that had brought in ten casualties. Mitch had taken the night shift and refused to go home until their were more staff present and Charlotte had been called in early to help with the casualties from the accident and was having trouble running continuously up to Ward 17 to check on her other patients. Jarod and Paula seemed to be running everything on the ward. They were too scared to ask Terri to call for more staff because she seemed to be avoiding everyone. They would have sent Von in after her but she was having enough trouble of her own with missing files on a patient that was supposed to be discharged in half an hour.  
  
Terri sat at her desk filling out forms and signing papers that she wasn't to sure if she was supposed to read first or not. She filed them all perfectly so that they wouldn't be confusing when she got them sent to where they had to go. She looked at her watch, ten forty-six. If she had have read all the pieces of paper she had just filled out it would probably be lunch time. She reached into her handbag and pulled out two cards. As she started to write there was a knock at the door. "Come in."  
  
"Hi Terri." Paula smiled as she walked in. "We have a problem." Terri looked up and then motioned for her to sit down.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"We seem to be short staffed this morning. Nelson hasn't turned up to work." She nervously played with her watch while she spoke.  
  
"He hasn't called in?"  
  
"No and we haven't been able to reach him. The last we heard from Nelson was that he was on his way to work and would be here soon and that was at eight this morning."  
  
"Keep trying to get hold of him." She started to pack up her things when there was another knock at her door and Mitch entered.  
  
"Can I talk to you?" He asked. She quickly licked the envelopes and shoved them into her bag. Paula exited realising this might be a private conversation.  
  
"I thought you would be too busy to talk today?" As she spoke she remembered the dream she had that night.  
  
"I am, that's why I have to ask you this favour." When Terri didn't object Mitch continued. "Lucy was spending the day with mum today but she forgot she has a million things to do, so I was wondering if you could pick her up and bring her to the day care here."  
  
"Yeah, sure. I had to go out anyway." She stood and walked past him. "And I'm in a hurry." She kissed his cheek and left. 


	3. Catastrophe

"Come on Gretel please wake up." A thirteen year old boy sat on the floor at the bottom of the stairs repeatedly shaking his sister and trying to get her to say something. At some point he could have sworn he saw her twitch but that could have just been nerves.  
  
"I rang everywhere and couldn't find your mother, but an ambulance is on its way." Mrs Sullivan assured the boy as she entered the room.  
  
"That bloody ambulance is taking it's time."  
  
"Mind your tongue Nathan." Mrs Sullivan scolded. "They will get here as quickly as possible. Now keep talking to your sister while I keep trying to locate your mother."  
Terri jumped out of her car and ran through the rain up the front steps to pick up Lucy, just seconds before her mobile started to buzz in her handbag on the passenger seat. The ID flashed 'mum & dad'.  
HMMMMM. So tell me lame, intriguing or just plain stupid? Feedback if you have time. 


	4. PMS?

Mitch and Charlotte were a pair you don't see every day. Charlotte found it fascinating to tell Mitch what he was doing wrong and Mitch found joy in telling Charlotte to 'get-her-act-together'. So why should things be any different?  
  
Mitch stood at the reception desk as Charlotte approached. She quickly flicked through the files and stalked off to one of her patients. Mitch was gob-smacked.  
  
"Awe, come on mate I bet she still doesn't think any more of you." Von quipped.  
  
"But the day's just not fun without a snappy smart-ass comment from the darling Doctor." Mitch whinged resulting in a smack over the head from Paula.  
  
"Maybe it's that time of the month. Did you even consider that?"  
  
"Ew." Mitch responded before continuing, "I didn't even want to think of that." Paula just laughed.  
  
"I meant her mood, and you know there are now studies to prove that men even have monthly mood swings."  
  
"Yeah, I'll believe that when I see it." Mitch laughed and started to walk off.  
  
"Oh Mitch, Do you know where Terri is?" Von called after him.  
  
"Yeah, she went to pick up Lucy. She'll be back soon."  
  
"If you see her first can you let her know her mum rang, and it's urgent that she call back."  
  
"No probs Von." Mitch was worried. What could possibly be wrong with Terri's mother?  
  
Once he was gone Von leaned over the desk and peered into the room Charlotte was in. There was something different about her, she wasn't smiling or caring. So what was she? 


	5. The ambulance arrives

The ambulance pulled up outside a magnificent old three-story building. Scott and Alex jumped out and ran up to the front door. The door swung open to reveal Nathan.  
  
"Finally, you guys take your time." Nathan scolded as the two ambos pushed past him to the girl on the ground.  
  
"What's her name?" Scott asked as he checked her pulse.  
  
"Just call her Greta, she prefers that." Alex rolled his eyes at Scott just seconds before Mrs Sullivan returned. Nathan stood back and watched as his sister was resuscitated before being placed on a stretcher and taken out to the ambulance.  
  
"I've been trying to reach her mother but I can't find her, and I know I can't use a mobile in the ambulance so would I be able to send her brother with her. She'll be uncontrollable if she wakes up and he's not there." Alex couldn't be bothered with confirming the request with Scott.  
  
"Yeah sure." Nathan jumped into the back of the ambulance and held on tight as it sped away. Leaving Mrs Sullivan to try locating their mother one last time. 


	6. The Plot Thickens

The sound of laughter was easily heard coming from Terri's office. Von smiled as she entered and saw Lucy sitting on Terri's desk playing peek-a- boo. "Von." Terri exclaimed as she looked up at her friend. "How's everything going?"  
  
"Oh, it's all fine. I guess you haven't seen Mitch yet." Von noted.  
  
"No. Why, is there something wrong?" Terri picked Lucy up of the desk and placed her down on the floor with he dolls.  
  
"I just asked him if he saw you first to give you a message. Your mother called while you were out, she wouldn't say what was wrong but she wants you to call her back urgently."  
  
"Oh boy." Terri picked up the phone, "Could you please take Lucy down to day care and inform Mitch she's there?" She dialed her mothers phone number.  
  
"Sure, and if there's anything you need to talk about I'm here."  
  
"Thanks." Terri said as Von left with Lucy in tow. Terri tapped on her desk while she waited for her mother to pickup the phone. "Mum, what's wrong?" She jumped to the point as soon as she heard her mothers' voice. "What happened?". "She's on her way here?" Just as she spoke those words a bed was wheeled past her door with a young girl unconscious on it. "I've got to go mum, she's just arrived. Yeah, bye." Terri hung up the phone and rushed out the door. She quickly made her way to the whiteboard and found the name Gretel O'Hara. She spun on her heel to find Jared behind her. "Jared."  
  
"That's my name."  
  
"Do you mind if I help with this patient?" Terri pointed to Gretel's name.  
  
"Sure thing Terri, It's your ward." Jared smiled and handed her Gretel's file, which he hadn't yet read through. "You'll have to talk to Charlotte, she's Gretel's doctor."  
  
"Okay, thanks Jared." Terri walked casually into room 1 and found Charlotte examining Gretel. "How is she Charlotte?" Charlotte almost jumped through the roof at Terri's voice.  
  
"Terri, she's fine. She's fractured her right knee, three ribs and both her ankles. We'll be checking for brain damage when she wakes up. With a fall like she had it's possible she'll have amnesia. I'm sorry Terri."  
  
"Why are you saying sorry to me?" Terri asked trying to act as if she was confused with the situation.  
  
"Terri, you obviously don't realise that I've been Gretel's doctor since she moved from Canberra. I'm possibly the only person here, who has seen her records, I know she's not an O'Hara." Charlotte handed her files to Terri and left the room. 


	7. Diamonds Are A Girls Best Friend

A very distant Rebecca walked along the hallway to the emergency ward. She couldn't help thinking about her upcoming dinner with Scott and his parents. She sat down on a chair in silence and though for a moment. Her hands rested on the two seats beside her. One didn't feel the same as the other though. "What the." She looked at the seat and realised someone had left their jacket there. "Who does this belong to?" She started to dig around in the pockets. There was the usual loose change and keys. But then there was a little velvet box. Rebecca's curiosity got the better of her and she opened it. A diamond ring. She quickly looked in the other two pockets. It contained a receipt for the ring signed by Luke. Rebecca took a closer look at the ring, especially on the inside where she found and inscription. "Well, well, Luke you'll make her day." She picked up the jacket and started her search for Luke. 


	8. A Small Reunion

AUTHOR BABBLE: Hey people, ah. If anyone happens to know the first name of Terri's mother could you please let me know.. Because it bugs me every time I write Mrs Sullivan. So until I find her name I'm going to call her MS with no disrespect to the illness in anyway. So on with the chapter.  
  
Nathan sat by himself on the Ward's balcony looking at the photos in his sisters' wallet, one of him, one of their grandmother and grandfather, and one of their mother. This was the first time Nathan had ever seen the inside of Gretel's wallet. And he was amazed to see the photo of their mother in there. Gretel had always showed a hatred for her. But now it seemed she was hiding the truth all along. Nathan noticed his grandmother walking towards him and quickly stood like a gentleman until she was seated.  
  
"Are you alright Gran?" He asked cautiously, laying his hand on hers to comfort them both. "Gretel's going to be alright. She's strong. Remember how she beat up the school's football coach because he called her a girl. She'll make it through this. It's a strong feeling inside me."  
  
"I know Nathan. But I wanted to talk to you before you went to see her." Nathan nodded for MS to continue. "I invited someone to come and talk with us. She works here in the hospital and I think it will be good to talk to her about what's happening."  
  
"You mean like a therapist?"  
  
"No, I mean. well take a look for yourself." MS motioned behind Nathan and he turned to see a beautiful brunette walking towards him. But he'd seen her somewhere before. He quickly re-opened Gretel's wallet and flipped through the photo's until he found the one he was looking for. He looked up from the photo to find the woman standing in front of him. She was his mother there was no doubt about it. MS stood and hugged the woman. "I'm glad you decided to do this." She whispered in her ear before turning back to Nathan and with a smile she spoke to the woman. "Terri, this is Nathan." 


	9. SNAP Dragon

Nathan walked into his sister's room and sat down in a chair next to the bed. He opened his backpack and took out photo of them with their grandmother. Suddenly Gretel started to cough badly. Nathan wasn't sure what to do he ran for the door, dropping the photo on his way. "Excuse me I think my sister needs a doctor."  
  
"What's wrong?" Mitch asked jogging towards the door.  
  
"I don't know she just started with this really bad cough." Mitch quickly made his way to Gretel and realised straight away what was wrong.  
  
"Don't worry mate, she's just waking up. Can you get one of the nurses out there to get Doctor Beaumont and I'll get this tube out of her mouth." Nathan ran out of the room while Mitch carefully pulled the tubing from the respirator out of Gretel's throat. Her coughing started to slow down and eventually stopped.  
  
"Mum." She whispered hoarsely. Before Mitch could get a word in Charlotte raced through the door.  
  
"Greta sweetie, open your eyes for me." Charlotte patted her cheek and smiled when she finally managed to get her eyes open.  
  
"Mum."  
  
"She'll be here soon Greta, do you remember who I am?"  
  
"I don't know. I want my mum." Tears streaked Greta's cheeks. Charlotte nodded and walked out the door. Mitch got up and headed out after her.  
  
"Charlotte!" He called out but she just kept walking. "Charlotte!" He jogged up behind her. "Charlotte." He said and put a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"DON'T." Charlotte screamed suddenly causing everyone on Ward 17 to freeze. "Keep your hands off me!" She spat out at Mitch and ran towards the nurses' lounge slamming the door behind her. She curled up in the corner with tears streaming down her face. "Please just leave me alone." She sobbed as Von walked in.  
  
"What's going on with you?" Von attempted to hug her but Charlotte just shrunk into the corner and didn't answer. "Looks like there's only one person that would be able to talk to you in this state." Von said as she walked towards the door. "And she's probably long gone by now but we may as well try." She closed the door silently leaving Charlotte alone and scared. 


	10. A Slide Into Suspense

"Hold the elevator!" Rebecca shouted as she ran towards it. Without thinking she attempted to slow down on the freshly cleaned floor. She skidded straight into the elevator and was caught but Luke before she smashed into the wall.  
  
"You really needed to catch this elevator. Didn't you Rebecca." He chuckled as helped her stand up straight. "What's the rush for anyway?" Rebecca leant against the wall of the elevator and handed Luke's coat out to him.  
  
"You left this in the emergency waiting room. And I just thought if you didn't have the box in your pocket then you would be in an emergency yourself." Luke's eyes widened as he realised what she was talking about.  
  
"You searched through my pockets?"  
  
"No, well yes. But only to find out who the coat belonged to." They stood in silence for a moment as the other two occupants of the elevator left. "So who's it for?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"The ring, is it for the person I think it's for?" A cheeky grin spread across her face.  
  
"That all depends on who you think it's for." Luke said as he quickly jumped out of the elevator and pressed the 'close doors' button.  
  
"LUKE!" Rebecca whined as the doors closed before she could go after him. But sooner or later she was going to find out all about the ring, weather Luke liked it or not. 


	11. Foreign Words

Everything was quiet. Nathan had left to get a Pepsi, leaving his sleeping sibling alone. Or so he thought. Footsteps echoed through the almost empty ward as Terri Sullivan made her way towards Gretel's bed. She sat down in the armchair beside it and watched Gretel sleep. She didn't even notice Nathan return until he put his hand on her shoulder and made her jump.  
  
"Nathan!" Terri almost screamed.  
  
"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I thought I'd made enough noise to wake the dead." He sat down on Gretel's bed trying his best not to move it too much and wake her up.  
  
"It's fine, I'm a heavy thinker." They both laughed. "What are you doing here anyway? Shouldn't you be at home and not here drinking Pepsi at 8:30pm?" Without thinking about it Terri was really starting to get into the whole mother mode.  
  
"Gran said I could stay and I just wanted a drink that would keep me awake in case Gretel woke up." Nathan whined and placed the can on the bedside table. "Anyway, I thought I told you that you shouldn't be here."  
  
"I didn't know it was against the rules of the hospital to check up on my daughter." Terri hung her head as she said the last word. "I'm sorry Nathan. I'm so sorry." A tear slid down Terri's cheek as she stood to leave.  
  
"No, I didn't mean it mum." The word flowed out of Nathan's mouth so naturally it was as if he had said it to her all his life. Terri turned to look at him, trying hard not to show the mixture of shock and hope that she felt inside.  
  
"I should be going anyway Nathan."  
  
"Please, don't leave us again." Nathan pleaded with her. Terri walked back over to him and kissed his forehead.  
  
"I promise I won't do that ever again. But I have to go tonight." As he nodded his head she left the hospital, thinking about the days events. 


	12. Return To The Past

The hotel room was so chilly. Didn't Queensland hotels know what heating was? It didn't matter, it was only for one night and then they would leave on the next plane on some amazing journey. The mobile on the counter rang. Caller ID was checked before the call was answered.  
  
"Hey Von, what's happening?" Von sounded worried. This was unusual. "Is he okay? Has she said anything?". "Can I talk to her?". "Okay, I'll cancel my flight and get there A.S.A.P.". "Yeah thanks for calling, see you soon."  
  
The bathroom door opened. As steam flooded out so did a fairly tall man with a towel wrapped round his waist. He looked at his wife, concerned. "What's up Bron?" Ben moved his arms around her waist and squeezed her gently.  
  
"We have to go back to All Saints. Something's wrong with Charlotte and Von says she's not talking to anyone." Bron innocently smiled, "Please? Then we can get straight back to our original plans."  
  
(Sorry Quick Chapter. Been really busy with Study and things. I'll try my best to keep up with this.) 


	13. On The Way To Happiness?

Luke was nervous. He was scared to death of how she would respond, positively or negatively? There was only one way to find out. Luke fixed his jacket and knocked on the front door. He could hear two sets of footsteps racing towards the door. A victory cry was heard from the winner. The door opened to reveal a beautiful woman, fairly tall and thin. She had a dressing gown on and had obviously been finishing off her hair. "Paula." Luke smiled and kissed her softly on the mouth.  
  
"Hey Luke. Come in for a moment, we're almost ready to go." Luke followed Paula into the house, closing the door behind him.  
  
"Luke!" Max came running from his bedroom dressed smartly in a plain white shirt and black pants. His top button was undone and he had managed to talk Paula into letting him spike up his hair so it matched Luke's gorgeous hairstyle. ((sorry, I got a bit carried away))  
  
"Hey Max." Luke laughed and almost fell over as Max tackled him.  
  
"MAX!" Paula had appeared from the bathroom. "You're going to ruin your suit and Luke's."  
  
"You look gorgeous." Luke managed to utter when he saw Paula.  
  
"Thankyou." Paula grinned as she straightened out her black dress. "Well then let's go." Luke escorted her out to the car and opened the door for her as she slid in. Then he lifted Max over the side of the car and placed him in the back seat. 


	14. Charlotte's Torture

WARNING: This is very emotional. Very upsetting. If you don't feel in the mood to read something upsetting then it's best you don't read this.  
  
Charlotte sat in her favorite armchair with her feet tucked under her. Her hands were clasped around a cold cup of coffee. She hadn't touched it since Von left her alone two hours previous. Her eyes were unfocused and she sat thinking about one thing in particular. She hadn't wanted to break down on the ward. She thought she could be strong and get over the whole shebang. Her mind drifted through the events of the night it had happened. Friday night, three nights ago, a tear slid down Charlotte's cheek as everything flashed in her memory. She needed to cry on someone's shoulder, but at the same time she wanted to be alone. She never wanted to be touched by anyone ever again. Charlotte started to sob. She didn't want to live. Nothing would ever cause this one event to leave her mind. She couldn't live like that. She stood suddenly and threw the coffee mug across the room where it hit the wall and shattered, spraying cold dark coffee everywhere. Charlotte collapsed onto the floor and cried into the carpet. Her fists continually thumped down on the floor harder and harder. She had to get it all out. With each thump a new image sprang into her mind but she continued to come down hard on the floor with her fists. She screamed and kicked out at nothing. "I DON'T WANT THIS LIFE!" She lifted her "LET ME DIE!" Her body ceased moving and she lay on the ground sobbing. "Please, let me die. Let it all go away." 


	15. Not The Time

When Terri arrived home from the hospital she found Mitch asleep on the lounge. She quietly moved around the room and switched off the TV. Mitch awoke with a jolt. "Hey I was watching that Sullivan." He said sleepily.  
  
"Oh really." Terri laughed as he pulled her down onto the lounge with him, "And here was me thinking you were asleep."  
  
"I was asleep but I was listening to the football all the same." Mitch kissed Terri softly on the lips before continuing, "Why are you so late tonight anyway? I thought you said you'd be off at six."  
  
Terri looked up at the clock. "It's only seven o'clock I'm not that late. I had to stay back with one of Charlotte's patients." Terri stood up and made her way into the kitchen.  
  
"Was that the young girl in room 4?" There was a loud crash in the kitchen and Mitch jumped up to see what was wrong. "You alright Terri?" Two plates were smashed on the kitchen floor.  
  
"They just slipped out of my hands." Terri uttered softly. "I didn't mean to. I'm so sorry." Unknown to Mitch, Terri had changed the subject completely onto Nathan and Gretel. Tears slid down her cheeks and she began to cry. "I'm so sorry Mitch."  
  
"Sullivan, don't cry. It's only two plates. I'll clean it up for you." Mitch stepped carefully over the mess and put his arms around Terri. "It's ok." But Terri continued to sob into Mitch's shirt. So close to telling him everything but knowing that it wasn't the right time. 


	16. A Shoulder To Cry On

Bron stepped down cautiously off the private plane that her cousin had flown her to Sydney airport in. Ben was already helping to unload their luggage so Bron headed over to the airport to find Von.  
  
Von sat watching the planes fly in and thinking about Charlotte. Bron was her closest friend, it made sense to call her back. It was quiet in the airport. Not many people seemed to be travelling by air. "Bloody Hell." Von jumped as a hand touched her shoulder.  
  
"Sorry." Bron half smiled. "I didn't mean to scare you."  
  
"It's fine really. It's so good to see you." The two women embraced each other warmly. "If only I could have seen you again, under different circumstances."  
  
"How is Charlotte?" Bron asked. "Has she told you what's got her so wound up yet?"  
  
Von shook her head sadly. "She won't speak to me at all. I settled her in with a warm drink and someone to watch her while I came here to get you."  
  
"Okay. We better going a.s.a.p. then." They waited a little while for Ben to come with their suitcases and then set off, on a mission of friendship.  
  
There was a noise outside. The dogs were barking out the back. It all made Charlotte jump and she shifted further into her corner. Nelson had made sure to keep to the other side of the room. He had attempted to talk to her earlier and managed, only, to scare her and cause her to withdraw into her newly formed shell. She almost looked like a child. Sitting in the corner of the room with her knees held close to her and her eyes shut tight. There was a knock at the door. Charlotte's eyes flashed open and she looked around wildly. Her brain didn't seem to register what the noise was. Nelson moved to walk across the room and open the door, but Charlotte's high- pitched squeal stopped him.  
  
"It's open." He called out and moved back against the wall. He saw three figures about to walk into the room at once. "It might be better to come in one at a time guys." There was harsh whispering before Bron stepped into the room.  
  
"Charlotte." Bron almost whispered the name. Charlotte looked up at her and instantly stood and ran to her friend. Bron held her close as she cried on her shoulder. "Shh, it's okay Charlotte. Everything's fine."  
  
"It's not fine, Bron. I don't want to live with this anymore."  
  
"What Charlotte, what don't you want to live with? You can tell me." Bron reassured her as they sat, together on the lounge. They sat together while Von, Nelson and Ben went into another room to talk. Eventually Charlotte calmed down and told Bron, everything. 


	17. Charlotte's Web

WARNING: This chapter is a flashback and may be quite disturbing to a wide range of audiences. I must stress how hard and upsetting it was for me to write this chapter. It is Charlotte's flashback and involves strong adult scenes. Please do not read if you are underage. The rating for the entire story will be changed due to the themes in this chapter. In advance I am sorry if this offends some readers.  
  
The Tavern was filled with smoke and a strong smell of alcohol. Charlotte laughed with three of her mates in one of the booths up the back of the building. Suzanne, William, James and Charlotte were the only people left from the huge celebration they had had for James and William's birthday. The boys sat either side of Charlotte as Suzanne stood and continued with her entertaining account of the day's events.  
  
"But then, right, he comes back and says sorry love I must have got the names mixed." The gang burst into laughter again and ended with a cheer as the final round of drinks arrived. The three beers were passed around and Charlotte took her glass of water.  
  
"I think I should be going soon." Charlotte said as she emptied her glass.  
  
"Aw, don't go Charlie." William hiccuped as he talked. "It's a party."  
  
"No, I got the weekend off to finish the paint job on my bedroom, so I better go." James stood up to let Charlotte out of the booth.  
  
"I shall escort the fair Miss Beaumont home." He said as he helped her put on her coat.  
  
"James, you should stay here. It's your birthday. I can get home by myself."  
  
"No, Charlotte these two are too much for me. Besides I want to go home." He stumbled sideways as he spoke.  
  
"I think you've had enough to drink anyway." Charlotte laughed as she pulled him back onto his feet. "I'll escort you home instead Mr Harris."  
  
"I'd be delighted, your majesty." James took a step backwards and bowed so low that Charlotte thought he would lose his balance again.  
  
"Okay, lets go. Bye guys." She waved as she took hold of James and led him to the car park. James put up a fight getting into the car and gave a thrilling speech on why the men should drive the women home after a night out. Charlotte finally won the battle by telling him it was her car and she got to choose who drove it.  
  
It only took a twenty-five minute drive to get to Hunter Ave. and James was so thrilled that she had known the way to his house. He was amazed that she knew exactly where the spare key was and started asking question after question. Charlotte shut the front door and led James to the kitchen. "You've got to have a big glass of water James so you won't have a killer hangover in the morning." She watched as he drank it all and then went to his bedroom to find his winter pj's.  
  
"Charlotte." James whispered eerily as he walked down the hallway. "Charlotte." He almost sang her name to a silent tune.  
  
"I'm in the bedroom James." Charlotte yelled and made her way to the bed. She moved the pillows for the moment and pulled away the covers. James slid into the room silently and moved his arms around Charlotte's waist. Before she knew what was going on James had spun her around and she landed on her back across the bed. "That's not funny James." Charlotte said as she attempted to get up, but James pushed her back down on to the bed and held her there. "James, let me up please."  
  
"I don't want you to go Charlotte." James whispered in her ear. "I can't live without you."  
  
"James, you've had your laugh now let me up." Charlotte was trying her best not to panic. This was her friend after all. He'd joked like this before, heck, he'd jumped off a roof when they were in high-school and pretended to be dead. There was nothing to be worried about.  
  
"You can't leave now Charlotte." She shivered as she felt his hand move up the outside of her leg. "The party's only just beginning."  
  
"Stop it James, you're scaring me." James was holding her wrists with one hand while the other undid her belt. "James please." Charlotte whispered as tears slid down her cheeks.  
  
"You broke my heart." James said as her moved his mouth to hers. "You owe me a kiss sweetheart." Charlotte wanted to hold her mouth shut but she couldn't. Something inside her was screaming that if she just let him kiss her then it would all be over. She could feel his warm tongue in her mouth as he kissed her. Full of passion, full of hunger. But anyone can tell a one sided kiss. James got up on his knees and shook his head. "You can't even give an I.O.U worth waiting for. BITCH." He slapped her hard across the face.  
  
Charlotte cried out it pain as his cold hand came down on her face. She lay there motionless. Praying that he would just go away. That someone would come to the door or ring on the phone. She could feel her jeans sliding down her legs. Her eyes were firmly closed while her mind tried to think of something else. James was slowly undoing the buttons on her shirt and Charlotte could feel him kissing her bare skin with each button that came undone. Life seemed to be slipping away with every move that he made. He had let go of her wrists. Charlotte moved her fists to her eyes and cried into them. She could feel him all over her. For the first time ever she witnessed something so beautiful become so painful. But even worse was that she experienced it first-hand. Charlotte bit her lower lip as she felt him inside her. Her fists tightened with every painful thrust. Something warm trickled from the palm of her hands onto her cheeks and mixed with her tears. But she didn't pay attention. Her mind was focused on the pain in her heart, the pain of his hands gripping onto her hips, the pain of him on top of her.  
  
It was half an hour before he fell asleep beside her on the bed. As soon as she knew he was in a deep sleep Charlotte got up off the bed, picked up her clothes and crept out of the bedroom. She got dressed and quickly made her way out to her car. She drove as fast as she could home. Her heart beating hard in her chest. Tears streaked with blood from her hands ran down her face. The blood wouldn't stop. Every time she wiped away a tear she could feel the blood being smeared across her cheek. Once home she managed to get herself out of the car and into the house with no problem. She ran into the bathroom threw off her clothes and turned on the shower. That's where she stayed. The cold water ran down her body as she sat there crying in the corner. Using a scrubbing brush she washed her whole body until it was red- raw. But she still sat there. No matter how long she sat under the water, she felt dirty and sticky.  
  
Throughout the house everything was quiet. But there was a soft noise coming from the bedroom. A figure was huddled up in the bed, blonde hair covering her face. She lay still. Her mind was far away, but the only sound came from her lips. "Hush little baby don't say a word. Papa's gonna buy you a mocking bird, and if that mockingbird don't sing. Papa's gonna buy you a diamond ring, and if that diamond ring don't spark. Papa's gonna buy." 


End file.
